


Between the Leaves

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ??? magic, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gabriel's a Forest Spirit, M/M, forest spirit au, gabriel is the sappiest thing, i have nothing else to tag this as im the worst, that's a tag, that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is the Guardian of the Forest, and Sam is the human who's in love with him<br/>Luckily Gabriel loves him back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kibbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/gifts).



> Surprise Christmas gift for Kibbers! I hope you have a wonderful Christmas dear - you're a wonderful writer and I felt like I wanted to gift you thing :3c

The leaves ruffled in the wind, sunlight dappling the forest floor below and around them. Sam was laying with his head in Gabriel’s lap, gazing up at the golden haired man who spoke with lilting words that sometimes rhymed and sometimes didn’t, words that chimed like bells in the crisp air, and silent words he illustrated with his hands. Sam’s smile was wistful as he listened to the man, the rough forest edges of his voice reminding Sam all the time they weren’t from the same world, not that it mattered.

 Gabriel let one hand tangle in Sam’s slightly curled hair as he told him tales of travellers and bards who’d come through the woods, fingers tapping on their instruments as if their cheerful music scare away the evil that lurked in the shadows of the bushes. As he saw the evil begin to wind itself around the ankles of the travellers he’d appeared, dispelling them and granting the travelling groups protection from anything else that may bring harm to them. The forest spirit leant back, basking his face in the warm sunlight, letting the rays blend and bounce from his hair. Sam looked up and noticed the light on his hair and face and he admired the green tinge in the gold of his hair, the dark smudged on his cheek, and the way his golden eyes sparkled all the time, no matter whether it was the dead of night or midday.

 

 Gabriel yawned and stretched widely, the sunlight getting slightly brighter as he screwed up his face in the yawn. Sam’s face softened as it happened, a smile tugging the corners of his lips.

 “Want to go into the deep woods today Sammy?” Gabriel’s voice never failed to strike  a chord in Sam’s chest and he sat up, leaning forward to kiss Gabriel, who made a surprised _mmph!_ noise before kissing back.

 “How about the lake instead?” Gabriel’s face lit up, and Sam was glad he’d made the suggestion. He loved being at the lake with Gabriel. Not because the spirit was very convincing when it came to skinny dipping, not because the lake itself was simply beautiful, a bright blue that Sam could stare at for hours, crystal clear right to the depths. Sam sat himself down on the shore, toeing off his shoes and socks before dipping his toes in the cool water,w watching Gabriel.

 

Gabriel hummed a light tune as he too pushed off the shoes he wore, though he was sockless, and he stretched out a leg slowly, testing the water before he began to walk on it, tiny ripples from where he allowed the slightest amount of his weight to be pressed onto the surface floating outwards, lapping at Sam. Gabriel stepped lightly, the blissful smile on his face one of the reasons Sam loved coming here with him. Only one of them though. As Gabriel reached the centre of the lake, arms raising above his head, the water around him lifting with it, Sam’s smile widened even more, the water forming an elegant and swirled cocoon around the forest’s guardian.

This was the other reason why he loved coming here with Gabriel.

 

Gabriel _was_ the forest. He held the life of the trees, the leaves, the creatures and streams in his chest, protected by his own chest. He breathed out the sweet smelling wind that carried the autumn leave around the woods, the wind that the leaves tumbled and danced in. He sung the songs alongside the birds, his high notes melding with theirs, his lows forming a platform for their melodies. He ran with the squirrels and then foxes, dashing up trees and through the undergrowth, ignoring the tree branches that whipped his face and hands, because there was no way that the forest could harm him, because the forest grew as he did, and it was certain it would die when he did too.

Sam watched Gabriel in the middle of the lake, arms sweeping in arches, guiding the water along with it, and from inside the spinning water that leapt into the air, catching in the light, Sam could hear Gabriel humming. And as he hummed the wind began to gather around them both, music drifting into it that could only be there through ethereal and magical placement. Gabriel’s voice lifted in the wind, joining in and Sam found himself lost, lost in the way his voice carried throughout the grove and into the air. A gust of wind swept cherry blossoms around and into the water, flying as Gabriel’s hand shot towards the sky, water following it. Sam watched him for _hours,_ never moving, just. Watching.

 

Sunset fell around them and Gabriel retreated from the lake, lying beside Sam as the sun set behind the trees, the lake now glimmering reds, oranges and yellows as if someone had set fire to the water and the land. Gabriel rolled over, throwing his arm over Sam’s stomach, looking up at him.

 “So, you enjoy the water show again?” Sam nodded, kissing Gabriel’s forehead, a silent _as always_ passing between the two of them. “Just wait until winter, when I can do it with ice.” Gabriel seemed hopeful for it coming, to be able to show Sam all the wonders of the forest when it was under a blanket of snow.

 “Sounds amazing Gabriel.” he whispered, running a hand through Gabriel’s hair, admiring the way the ends curled around his fingers. The stars were beginning to dust the sky and Gabriel looked up at them, waving a hand. Sam watched as the sky curled and morphed, new stars appearing, barely visible. But these new stars combined with the old spelt out the words _I love you_ in the sky. Sam teared up a little as he read it, looking at Gabriel whose golden eyes were tinted with a mossy green, glowing in the darkness.

 “I mean it.” was all that Gabriel said, and Sam surged forward, kissing him, a cloud of butterflies and fireflies exploding out around Gabriel as their lips connected, Sam rolling Gabriel onto his back in the grass.

 

Sam Winchester was the boy in love with the forest.

Thankfully, the forest loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed this :D (i imagined the song Gabriel was 'playing' as Zelda's Lullaby but you can sub it with anything)  
> Come talk to me on Tumblr!  
> > synergygabriel  
> > whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
